


31. FamILY

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Logan is happy, Multi, No hurt or angst this time, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Conclusion. Logan, with the help of Patton, Roman and Virgil, has finally come to terms with his ‘condition’, and knows his fam-ILY will be there to help.





	31. FamILY

Logan had good days and bad days when it came to regression. He had a routine. But no matter how hard he tried to stick to it, things got in the way of said routine. Nothing had happened today so far, so Logan found himself stood outside Patton’s room.

  1. _Get comfort from Patton_



“Papa?” Logan knocked on Patton’s door. There was a scrabbling sound from inside before the door flew open.

“Logi-bear! Hey, you okay?” Patton asked, pulling Logan onto his hip. Logan immediately nuzzled closer to the father figure.

“I wegwessed.”

“Oh, no! How come?”

Logan liked that. No ‘Yeah, I can see that’ or ‘No shit, Sherlock’. Just… Concern, and undivided attention. It eased a lot of Logan’s stress, knowing Patton cared about him like that. Not like before, when he’d hide in his room, curl up under his desk or under his bed, and just cry until he fell asleep and woke up like nothing happened.

He’d thought it was easier that way, but it wasn’t. He realised that now.

“I oferwerked…” Logan confessed. Patton smiled sadly, rubbing Logan’s back.

“What’re we gonna do with you?” Patton chuckled fondly. “It’s okay. We’ll work on it. Do you wanna stay here or find Roman?”

“Find Wo-man.”

“Okay. Shall I let Thomas know to prepare for tonight?”

“Pwease.”

“No problem. I’ll be here if you need me.” Patton beamed, putting Logan down and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “And if I’m not here, I’ll be in the living room, okay?”

“Okay, Papa. Fank you.” Logan returned a smile before turning off down the corridor to find Roman’s room. He skidded to a halt outside the most elegant door in the hallway. Well, it was the only set of double doors. Of course, Roman had to have the best.

  1. _Play with Roman_



“Wo-man?” Logan knocked on Roman’s door. “Wo-man, pwease can we play a game?”

_ “Depends if you give me the correct answer.” _

“Go on then.” Logan sighed in amusement.

_ “List the top 3 most attractive fictional Princes.” _

“You, Pwince Philip, and Pwince Ewic.”

The door flew open.

“You think I’m attractive?!” Roman gasped dramatically.

“ _ You _ think you’re attwactive, and you asked me for ‘cowwect answers’. By cowwect, I assume you meant by your standawds, not mine.”

“I bet you’re fun at parties.” Roman joked, standing aside to let Logan in. 

“Well, I could destwoy you all in a game of cluedo.”

“Bet you couldn’t.”

“Oh, I could. I would leave no twace.”

“Wow.” Roman laughed nervously. “So, where are we adventuring today?”

“Hm… Baskerville?”

“Only if I can be Watson this time.”

“Oh, but you play Mowiarty so well… You have the same genius and over-sized ego.”

“Thank you…?” Roman blinked before conjuring himself and Logan appropriate outfits. “Shall we, my Shrunken Sherlock?”

There was no ‘Oh but I wanna do this’ or ‘Let’s play something more fun’, just Roman accepting Logan’s ideas and respecting them, as Logan was working on doing for him when he wasn’t regressed. He didn’t have to re-read his story from Roman everytime he hid himself away in his room anymore.

“We shall.”

* * *

 

  1. _Make a blanket fort with Virgil_



“Wirgil? Wirgil.”

“Virgil! Virgil. Virgil. Virgil-Virgil-Virgil-Virgil-Vir-“

“Oh my god, Roman, what?!” Virgil’s door flew open. “Oh, hey, Logan.”

“Hi.”

“MiniMind wanted to make a pillow fort with you. I just came with him to ask to avoid any… room issues. Oh, and I filled the living room with all the cushions and blankets you’ll need.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Virgil smiled slightly. “Does Thomas know about tonight then?”

“Patton told him, but I’ll double check.”

“Awesome. See ya, Lo.”

“Bye, Wo-man.” Logan waved as he returned to his room. “Can we build a pillow fowt please?”

“Sure.”

No arguing, no telling him he was ‘too mature’ to make pillow forts. Just understanding. Virgil listened to what Logan wanted, which was a huge improvement since the Subconscious, and helped him achieve it. Logan no longer had to lie under his bed to feel secure. 

It was a slow process, since Roman had apparently felt the need to conjure a Kingdom’s worth of pillows, but it was definitely worth the effort. The whole room was covered. Virgil settled into one of the many alcoves they’d made and scrolled through his tumblr.

  1. _Do a quiet activity with Deceit_



“Dee?”

“You  _ didn’t  _ call?”

“Can we do some puzzles, pwease?” Logan asked. Deceit smiled.

“Of course  _ not _ .” He let Logan pull him over to the bookcase to retrieve a puzzle book before he led him to a larger alcove, where they both settled. 

Logan was grateful for Deceit’s quiet company, even if he’d never admitted it out loud. It was astounding how much difference a mere presence could make. He no longer needed to entertain himself in his room, nor did he need to be alone anymore. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, Roman and Patton joining them a while later.

* * *

 

  1. _FamILY movie night_



_ “Logan! Patton! Roman! Virgil! Dee!” _

“Mofie night!” Logan squealed as he popped up, throwing himself at Thomas. Thomas laughed as he caught the logical side, pulling him onto his hip.

“Damn straight.”

“But we’re not straight.” Patton and Roman spoke together, both o them gasping in delight and pointing at each other with a soft ‘Ey!’.

“Do you want to choose a movie?” Thomas asked.

“Sleeping Beauty!”

“Yes, boi!” Roman punched the air before rushing to the DVD unit, skimming over the many Disney titles.

“You only want to watch it to see Prince Philip.” Virgil smirked as he and Patton sat on the couch.

“Who  _ would _ ?” Deceit asked, sitting on the floor in front of them.

“I wish Disney would release a movie about two Princes.” Thomas sighed wishfully as he sat between Patton and Virgil, Logan on his lap.

“Disney could definitely be gayer.” Virgil muttered in agreement. 

“Agweed.” 

“Shush! It’s on!” Roman cried, plopping himself in Deceit’s lap. Deceit shoved him off, earning a chuckle from the other sides.

Logan lay back against Thomas in content. He very much preferred this to how things were before. He no longer had to be afraid, be alone, be independent. He had his FamILY, and he couldn’t be more grateful for that fateful day when Roman had found him in his regressed form.

It was the best mistake he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just wanna say thank you so much for reading my fics. I’ve loved every single comment and kudos.
> 
> I’m gonna take a break this week, catch up on some reading, avoid social media and all that. I’m struggling a bit with my depression so I feel I need the time to relax. I hope you guys don’t mind.
> 
> I’m also gonna start planning the next AU, which is adoption AU. It’s going to b 31 chapters, rather than 31 fics, just a heads up. It’ll hopefully be started by Saturday. I’d like to use the weekend to write it.
> 
> Thank you all again, I hope y’all stick around. I appreciate everything you’ve done. Xx


End file.
